


Proud

by vosien



Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Coming of Age, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Outsider Observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien
Summary: His son sexuality came both sudden and as a surprise. When fellow adults with rapture smiles across their face came forth, and applauded their son's romantic relationship with another male student. The older Tucker paused, and dismissed the statement as false. "No, no, you must be mistaken... Craig's -" The following words lingers on the tip of his tongue, only to allow hesitation to force Thomas to back down.





	Proud

Thomas Tucker.

There are many reasons to how and why Laura fell in love with the man, in which she would proudly call her husband. Physical appearances aside, as Thomas is one of the tallest male known in South Park. Laura fell in love with him, for all the wrong and right reasons. Powerful, but lax. Humble, but narrow minded. Hell, he was even regarded as a redneck once upon a time. As expectations would eventually to pushed onto his son Craig and to some extend his daughter, Tricia, to be like him in the future; both proud and strong. After all, like any other father, Thomas was a simple man. Or so he believed.

His son sexuality came both sudden and as a surprise. When fellow adults with rapture smiles across their face came forth, and applauded their son's romantic relationship with another male student. The older Tucker paused, and dismissed the statement as false. "No, no, you must be mistaken... Craig's -" The following words lingers on the tip of his tongue, only to allow hesitation to force Thomas to back down.

It felt,  _wrong_. It felt,  _weird_.

Laura on the other hand, thought ruffle by the news at first, was the first within the family to accept Craig's newfound sexuality. Tricia followed suit when her inquisitive nature lead her to question the town's obsession of Craig's suppose lover. That, and Tricia didn't understood love was capable among the same sex. Eventually, along with narrow side glance from his wife, Thomas had no choice but to sallow the bitter taste, that left his tongue numb and perturb.

Sexuality is not a choice. Or so he recalled. Even if it's not one's choice to ogle their sights towards the same sex, and the fact there are indeed some fucked up y chromosomes who prefer the comfort of another's penis up their ass - this itself didn't stop Thomas casting a vexed glance and with parted lips, the following words would tumble out; "But why does it have to be my son?" As if it was a sin, as if Thomas has failed as both a father and husband.

"I don't know." Laura replied as she bit her lips, hazel eyes cast onto ground unable to answer him.

The pair fell into a uncomfortable silences throughout the rest of the evening.

In the end, Thomas' love for his son pushed through and accepted Craig for who he is, regardless of his sexuality. Gay Craig. Straight Craig. It doesn't matter. In the end, the older Tucker wants to see his son happy. Plus, as aged finger tip took a hold of his wallet and toss a crisp hundred dollar note aside. He figured his son needed the money more than he does.

 

* * *

 

Thomas knew there are benefices for having a gay son, as there are consequences for those who came out of the closet. Beside the constant slander and homophobic remarks from other locals, much to Thomas' surprise, the positive managed to outshine the negatives. 

The idea of having two underage boys, entering a same sex relationship is seen as forbidden, if not, ludicrous to many.

"But that's the beauty of yaoi!"

A fan girl tried to explain the concept of yaoi to the older Tucker at one point. Although Thomas wasn't paying much attention, or rather chocked on his berverge, to take into consideration of what the person beside him just said.

It was a Thursday evening, a rare moment to see Thomas alone in the bar, let alone converse with a stranger. Yet what surprise him the most, that the person's ethnicity wasn't from an Asian descent. She has fair olive skin and green eyes, and being in a bar with Thomas hints she's above the legal age at the very least. The fan girl was visiting South Park to see her family, and of course fawn all the newly gay couple.

"Please stop."

Thomas may have accepted his son's sexuality not too long ago, but in no way was he going to drive head first to explore the so call land of yaoi.

Regardless, drawings and fan fiction of the suppose pair could be found all over the internet. At first Thomas was dumbfounded, if not disgusted. Not only was couple popular in South Park, but their presences has also reached in different parts of the world. At one point, at their peck of popularity, the president of America tweeted a fan art of Craig, along with his boyfriend. One of the more innocence artworks between the two, as both males were simply holding hands whiles looking at the sunset. Along with a #couplegoals above the image. Thomas was mildly honoured, although baffled at the same time.

Some have even managed to find Thomas's personal email and send explicated images of his son's - butt naked, mind you - thing and Tweek's thing... doing things. Thomas decided he had enough internet exploration for a lifetime - as he popped another bottle, got drunk, and slept in the living room, with both head and body facing the ground. He woke up to find Tricia taking a photo of him on her cell phone before uploading the image on Facebook. Craig laughed when he saw the image, whereas Laura rolled her eyes and left her husband to his own devices. The following days, the household saw an increase of personal fan art by the front door. A vain attempt to deliver it personally to Craig. Yet his son wanted no part in collecting what both Tweek and himself already have. Plus it was weird to collect fan art of you and your boyfriend, Tweek added in.

At one point it became too much and Thomas wasn't sure what to do with the artworks that littered his spare room. Even though Tricia adores Craig's boyfriend. She would not admit but, but the older Tuckers notice their daughter had even developed a small crush on Tweek. However she had no desire to collect fan art of her brother making out with Tweek. Laura on the other hand was fine with a few, as some framed and hanged on the wall, but like her daughter, she too held no interest in collecting them. With little choice, Thomas decided to throw out the unwanted artwork. Well, that was the original plan, but by sheer luck, or as Thomas would quote 'as if fate planned it' Mrs. Testaburger couldn't allow the the drawing of the famous pairing to go down the drain. 

"Stop! Don't throw them away! Just-" She trails off, immaculate nails fished out her wallet, and the sound of rigid dollar bills could be heard. "I have $200 dollars with me, would that be enough for all your art pieces of Craig and Tweek?" 

Thomas cupped his chin and pounded for a moment. 

"Make that $300 and you got yourself a deal."

Another Benjamin Franklin was thrown out in the open a moment too soon. 

 

* * *

 

Thomas became wary of his son's popularity over time.

It's bad enough Craig had a reputation of... well, according to his daughter, a cynical twat. Also dubbed as one of the most violent kid in his year, a troublemaker, and a terrible influences among his peers and concerned parents. However since the beginning of his newfound relationship with Tweek, Craig would quietly lace his fingers against his lover's and enjoyed the ride. Both in public and in private. The raven haired's deadpan expression and monotone speech pattern renders it impossible to read his son's expression at times. If he had a problem, he often kept them to himself. Laura is the only one who is able to notice if her son was acting off. 

"I haven't gotten a phone call from the school in a while." Laura told Thomas once. Both of them were in bed, and the clock has ticked a little past midnight.

Tweek was sleeping over tonight in Craig's room, and Thomas has left the door ajar, just in case. It's South Park after all.

"I was concerned, so I went to the school, but his teacher simply told me that Craig's behaviour in class has improved over the months. Even paying attention more, although only if he's in the mood." 

"That's great news, now if only Tricia would stop flipping off her teacher, and pulling other people's hair." Thomas added in a jesting tone. 

Laura rolled her eyes, well aware of her daughter's violent behaviour among her peers. 

"I think Tweek is a good example for our boy." 

Thomas could only nod. 

Tweek may have problems of his own due to his anxiety and paranoid, but it anything, it made his son a better person. 

A month later, the coffee addict was able to read Craig's expression a lot better than Laura.  

 

* * *

 

"It's on the house." The cafe owner, also known as Richard proclaimed, handling Thomas' cup of coffee over the counter. His smoothing voice is seen as a way to ease many, but for Thomas, it only rose more questions. 

"Why?"

"Our gay sons is good for business." Richard simply answered, as if it was the most obvious thing.

The other male wasn't too fond of Richard, if he was to be fairly honest. As someone who took Tweek's sexuality and commitment for granted by subjected his relationship to the open to increase their number of sales and business, doesn't fair well in Thomas' case.

Although one would add, Thomas himself sells yaoi art works for that sweet, sweet extra cash, but that is beside the point. 

"Also, Craig has been good to Tweek." Richard continued, his voice lowered so only the pair could hear, "It's no secret that our son is not what people would consider as, 'normal.' His can be emotional, pone to panic attacks, and visible twitches about that makes other people around him uncomfortable. We've tried therapy but it has done very little to help our son. Medication only calms him down a notch, but Craig. It's like that boy has some kind of magic, and is able to calm him down, even in dire situations."

He smiles at Thomas, but it doesn't meet his eyes. "Tweek needs Craig, whether he admits it or not."

Although Thomas has to hand it to Richard, at least they have something in common, other than their love for a fresh brew coffee.

"Trust me, Craig needs Tweek too." He paused as he took a slip of his coffee. "They need each other."

He has seen his Craig at his worst after all. An unwanted flashback almost soured his palette. 

Clutched hands. Dried tears. 

A particular blond haired no where to be seen.

_Never again._

 

* * *

 

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine.

Craig was nervous. 

On edge even. 

Today he was to get married, as the noirette fiddled with his tie in what seems to be the millionth time. Several voices could be heard across the room, some ranging from 'Where are the flowers!?' to 'Have you seen my pants?! I can't find my pant!' The last one was most likely from Clyde. However for the Tuckers, during times like this everything has become a blur, and the concern of others is nothing more than white noises.

"It's okay to scared."

"No seriously, I'm not-" 

"Craig." 

The groom forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. 

"I should be with Tweek." 

"And you should get ready." 

Larua nodded, adding in. "Your father is right. The last thing we need is both you and Tweek missing on your wedding day."

"Mom." Craig groaned, and the blonde haired giggled, only to be interpreted when a certain brunet entered the groom's room. 

"Have you seen my pants?" Clyde asked, his face flustered from running around the whole hotel. 

"I don't have a problem with Clyde, but why couldn't you have Token as the best man." Thomas finally spoke out, in what seemly believed to be a moment of silences.

Craig simply shrugged it off.

"That's not a bad idea actually..."

"H-Hey! I'm still here!" 

All members from the Tuckers family gave Clyde the bird. 

 

* * *

 

"I now pronounce husband and husband."

Both grooms turned their heads, and bashful locked lips as the crowd went wild. 

Craig smiled, and Tweek followed but unable to keep his eyes in place, opting for a second kiss, anything to distract oneself from the crowd and his now husband. In which Craig was all too keen to comply.

There are many reasons to how and why Laura fell in love with the man, in which she would proudly call her husband. Physical appearances aside, as Thomas is one of the tallest male known in South Park. Laura fell in love with him, for all the wrong and right reasons. As of right now, as she side by side with her husband, a spark of emotions draws from within. 

"Our boy is now a married man." Laura whispered, a fond smile hangs on her face. 

Thomas nodded. 

Powerful, but lax. Humble, but narrow minded. 

As of right now, he's proud. 

Both as a father and a husband. 

"Now if only Tricia would get married." Thomas added in a jesting tone. 

Laura rolled her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Terrible. Author got bored.


End file.
